Demon Tribute Sonic Story
by DarkCloud780
Summary: This is a T-rated tribute to one of my favorite roleplayers. Please be nice in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic: Strays

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this besides Riku. Demon owns Kara, Chaos, and Mizuki. SEGA owns all other characters and the rest of Sonic.**

**This is a tribute to Demon.**

Chapter One: Savior?

No one noticed the hedgehog girl running to the forest. She was running for her life, away from the people who captured her, who had made her suffer for so long and had misused her. She had midnight blue fur, and was wearing a red, V-neck shirt with a black and blue lily on the front, a jean skirt with black, blue, and red jewels at the bottom, and large shoes not unlike those that the famed girlfriend of Sonic, Amy Rose, wore (though they were baby blue and yellow instead of red and white).

She looked behind her as she ran, her sparkling green eyes searching for those soldiers that were running after her. The soldiers wearing the black and blue uniforms with the letters, G.U.N, printed in white on their fronts. They were chasing her on foot, though they had probably switched to something faster, like motorbikes. She turned to the forest and then heard, _Hurry, Kara-chan, we are almost there!_ It was her demon, Kayla, urging her on.

She made her legs go faster, sprinting for the forest's dark edge. She could hear them now, the whirr of engines on their jet bikes were clear behind her. If she got into the forest, it would protect her. Though she didn't know if she had that chance. She turned back and saw one of them aiming at her, and her eyes went wide. This was it for her, she knew, yet she kept running anyways. Then, something strange happened.

An ice wall formed in front of the bikes, causing the ones who went through to spin out of control and crash thanks to having to slam through the ice. Two stopped right before it, only to have shards from the ice break off suddenly and lodge in their necks. She reached the forest and a wooden barrier formed, sealing her in and away from the present danger that was behind her. However, it let in another person that was there, someone that she somehow recognized just a bit, but she didn't know where from.

He was a white cat, with green eyes just like her. He was wearing an open jacket that showed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, black pants, no shoes, and only one black glove on his right hand. Strapped to his back, and contained in a pitch black scabbard, was a sword that had an obsidian hilt, with a pearl white blade. She also noticed something else that made him somewhat unique...black marks going up his arms, which resembled crooked lines swirling up them. Something about it just reminded her of her white scar right across her left eye.

"Who are you?" she asked, still huffing from the run that she had just made from those evil soldiers.

"No one of great importance," the cat replied, turning to her. "But if you must know, it's Riku. Now come, the forest has a place for you to stay." He began to walk off into the forest, with the blue hedgehog just watching him.

"Riku..." she muttered quietly. Where had she heard that name? She didn't quite remember where at all, but she started after him slowly, wanting to conserve what energy she had left. Already, she wanted to collapse and fall asleep.

"Keep up now, we don't have much time before the forest won't be able to hold them back from this place," Riku told her, turning back to the girl. She quickened her pace, desperately wanting to get away before she was caught by the G.U.N soldiers.

"Thank you, Riku. I'm..." she said before stopping herself. Did she really want to tell him yet? Well, it couldn't hurt. "Kara," she finished, looking up at him now.

Riku turned his head to her and let out what looked like a small smile. "Nice to meet you," he told her before continuing on, quickening his pace just a bit.

Kara stayed silent now, her thoughts turning to Demon and her other friends. What had happened to them? Last she remembered, they had been taken away, maybe executed. She shuddered, not able to bear that thought quite yet. She quickened her pace and stayed right beside Riku, which was a surprise to the cat, though he said nothing about it yet. After some time, around ten minutes of brisk walking, he asked her, "Is something troubling you?"

She quickly shook her head. Why was he wanting to know what was wrong with her? Did he care for her? _Be careful around him_, she heard Kayla whisper to her mind, but she thought back. _Shut up!_

No sooner had she thought back to Kayla than when she bumped into Riku, who had stopped in his tracks. "Here we are," he told her, motioning to the large house before her. It was a two story building, painted white all over with a red, shingled roof. There were numerous, square windows set up in neat rows of two along the house, with one large, circular one at the front of the house near the roof and directly above the front door. The door was made of oak, with a golden knob and knocker, had a small flight of marble steps leading up to them with a cobblestone path surrounded by well trimmed bushes leading up to the steps. Kara could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Chaos made it out. She is waiting for you in the house. She doesn't know of my existence yet," Riku informed the midnight blue hedgehog, which made her gasp in relief.

"Chaos-san! She's alright!" she exclaimed with glee, darting past Kara and running to the house. At this point, she could care less what she knew Chaos was like. She was just glad to hear that one of her best friends was alright.

Riku watched her go with a smile. It was always nice when he could help someone out, though then his demon nagged at him by sending a throbbing pain through his arm. "Quiet, Yasha," he whispered, flexing that arm. "I do what I want and you don't have a say in it."

Kara ran to the house and the door opened right as she reached it, surprising her initially. But she saw the face of her old friend and squealed in delight. "CHAOS!" she cried, hugging her. The white hedgehog didn't hug her back, just staring at her.

"Kara, what have you been doing? I thought you said you were going to stay right behind me!" the hedgehog scolded, making Kara cringe.

"Sorry, Chaos-san!" the midnight blue hedgehog replied, looking fearfully up into the eyes of the white hedgehog. She could only see one of the eyes, seeing as her light blue quills covered her left eye and went down to her shoulders. Chaos was also wearing a white tank top with a blue rose on it, jeans, and shoes that weren't far fetched from Sonic's but were black and red. She also had a pink locket around her neck.

"You'd better be sorry, running off like that on your own just to pick up some flowers!" Chaos said, wanting to drag the younger hedgehog in and tell on her, she had been so worried about her and was so upset with her.

"Please, Chaos-san, it wasn't for flowers! It was for my sis, Demon! I was looking for her!" Kara pleaded, but Chaos rolled her eyes.

"Not what it looked like to me," she stated before seeing the white cat shaking his head at her behavior. She narrowed her eyes and stepped out, walking over to him. "You got a problem, mister?" she asked the white cat.

"Why, yes, I do. You treating the girl like you are after she was nearly killed by G.U.N and is already terrified isn't what I would call...proper," Riku replied, crossing his arms and keeping an eyelock with Chaos, his arms staying folded.

Chaos nearly shouted, "I don't care what you think of what I'm doing! I do what I want! Now shut up! You're not my mentor!"

"I saved your life and I saved hers. Show some respect!" Riku snapped back as he walked to the house. Chaos shut up, seeing as he was right. But why was she shutting up? It wasn't her style!

Kara watched him come up to her and say, "It's alright, Kara. Don't worry about her being this way."

"But why? Chaos is always so mean if I don't do something the way she says. And I forgot about how she acts," Kara stated, huddling close to him as Chaos began walking back. She was terrified of what Chaos was going to have her do as punishment for not doing what she had said and instead going off to look for Demon.

"I'll talk to her on this if she plans on punishing you for going off to find your friend, which is a noble cause," Riku told her, and then guided her to her room. She hadn't been paying attention to any real details in the hall, but the doorway was a plain, white door with a golden knob. The room was a large bedroom with a large,hanging, diamond chandelier in the middle of the room that was beaming white light. A large bed with dark sheets was at the opposite end of the room with a window that showed the outside right above the bed. There was a wardrobe off to the left side of the bed, and a bathroom off to the right. There was also a make-up desk near the door, on the left side of it upon entering the room.

Kara walked inside and just sat there, speechless. "I...t-t-thank you!" she whispered, turning to Riku.

"Chaos has something similar. You don't need to thank me. Thank the forest spirits for making this house for your safety," Riku told her, beaming at her.

Kara wanted to hug Riku, but she held herself back, knowing that it might not be such a good idea to show that level of affection to him yet. She barely knew him and didn't want any relationship that was going to form to go too fast.

"_Come on, Kara, you know you want to," _she heard Kayla whisper into her head, but she ignored the voice. "Thank you, spirits, and you, Riku, for protecting me," she told the white cat.

He turned with a smile and hugged her, though she could sense that it was more like he was treating her like his little sister with the hug. Even then, she got a huge blush on her face. "It's not a problem," he told her before letting go and walking out of the room. Kara went to the bed and laid in it, staring at the ceiling and daydreaming about him suddenly. Perhaps Kayla was right about her wanting to, and for now, she let her mind wander about him. Before she knew it, she was making plans to go out with him and be with him, get to know him, and fall in love with him...if she hadn't already fallen in love with him just thinking about him this long. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggling into the sheets and dreaming about him...him and her, holding hands, gazing at the moonlight.

**First chapter of a new tribute story to InuDemon02. Please give me your thoughts, and be nice.**


	2. Heavy Discussion and budding love

Chapter Two: Heavy discussion/ Budding love

"Why do you find it necessary to be mean to her?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall as he held a stern look at Chaos.

"Because she needs to learn that she can't just run off and do whatever the heck she wants to, that's why! She had me worried sick when she ran off and I couldn't find her, and then she claims that she was looking for a friend that she knows is dead!" Chaos snapped, glaring at the boy. "I don't care if you saved me, I don't have to give you respect and neither does Ace."

"Ace the wind demoness? Hmph, so that's why G.U.N is after you. It's like Kara has a demon in her as well, and I have one. I've been hunted too," Riku muttered before shaking his head and then saying aloud, "That's neither here nor there. What the matter is now is that you have to cut your awful attitude out. I could have chosen not to save you or Kara and both of you would have been dead by now."

"You expect me to respect you when you're challenging my authority over her?" she snapped. "You know nothing of my past with her!"

"Maybe so, but I could also easily kick you out of here. You're in my house, I expect you to treat me with some respect. I would expect the same from Kara if she was acting as badly as you are," Riku said. Apparently, he hadn't at all been around someone like her, who was used to being the one in charge and wasn't about to let that position fall from her.

Her left hand balled into a fist and she slung it at him, and hit him. But she realized that he had let her hit him, and smirked. "Given in, huh?" she asked before suddenly getting kicked in the gut and falling back.

"No, I haven't," he retorted, standing straight and narrowing his eyes into a glare.

She looked at him with pure anger, and there was a different light in her eyes. She screeched out of uncontrollable anger and threw a wind cyclone at him, which he dodged and then threw something shining and silver at her, which upon hitting her, shocking her and sent her against a wall. It had been a demon seal and it immediately calmed Ace, which had been acting up inside of her.

"I'm in charge here and I'm looking after you both. I can't have multiple levels of authority here," he explained as he began to walk away, leaving Chaos sitting there, stunned.

"_What did he just do?" _she thought before getting replied to by Ace, _"He put a nice little seal on me that would keep me calm and not controlling of you. Of course, it had to hurt you a little bit in the process I guess..."_

She stood up and looked at where Riku had left from. "He won't get very far with me if he keeps this up!"

She heard Ace give off a sigh within her and tell her, _"He is right, of course. This is his house, he did save you and Kara out of his choice, you should show him some respect. Besides, he does have the prince of demons in him, not that it matters much. I don't bow to many people, but I think it would be a wise move to do so before he kicks us out."_

"Shut it," Chaos challenged her demon. Ace went silent and the white hedgehog was left there, alone in that small hall. She walked to Kara's room to find that Riku and Kara were talking in front of it. She hid so that she could eavesdrop on them talking to find out what was going on.

"I'm fine," Kara said to the white cat, looking up at him with something of a smile.

"That's good to hear. Don't worry about Chaos, like I've said. If she starts bullying you again, I'll make sure to...what's wrong?" Riku asked. Chaos peeked and saw that Kara had looked down in sadness. She grinned to herself, knowing she still had something of power over Kara, at least, and she could maintain that part and stay as a mother to her.

"Riku-kun, it's not like that, she's...she's like a big sister to me. She does it because she wants me to be disciplined, to be more careful," she said, sighing heavily.

Riku lifted her chin with a finger and said, "I know that. But there are better ways of going about that."

Chaos stopped and snarled at him. What did he know of being a matronly figure? In fact, she stepped out and shouted, "You know nothing of being an authorative figure over someone!"

Riku and Kara both turned, Kara more scared than ever now that she saw Chaos in her rage. She ducked behind Riku who stood there without seeming to flinch at her attitude.

"Yes, I do. I was raised into this through stern rules and discipline, yes, but not the amount you display. You're pushing her too hard. You need to-" Riku said before Chaos stomped.

"Shut it, you baka!" she shouted to him, "You have no right to be telling me what I have the right to be doing!"

"Let me guess, I bruised your ego and you're refusing to admit that you're wrong and I'm right?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

That hit her big time, because he had hit the reasoning right on the dot. She went to speak but no words came out and she quickly shut her mouth. "Fine, but I don't have to like you or what you're doing. Kara, I want you to come with me, I have some things that I seriously need to talk to you about."

"Chaos, I'm afraid of you," Kara admitted and Chaos, who had turned and was walking off to a separate room, stopped upon hearing those words.

"Why do you fear me? I've been the one taking care of you. Are you afraid of being punished for something you know you should be punished for?" Chaos asked, turning around. She heard the cat sigh and she turned and locked eyes with him, her eyes filled with anger, while his were filled with agitation.

"Chaos, can you stop trying to punish the girl for looking for one of her family members? I'm sure you would have done the same," Riku told the white hedgehog, who began shaking violently out of rage. She spun and left in a huff, stomping down the hall, slamming open the door to her room, and slamming it shut with a loud BANG that resonated through the hall.

Kara stood behind him for a few moments before saying, "I'm sorry, Riku-kun. I wish that she wasn't this way."

He turned to her and said, "You are fine, Kara-chan. I wish that Chaos would learn that right now, she doesn't have as much authority as she thinks she does. I also wish that she wouldn't be so mean to you in this fashion. Well, no, it's not mean. She's doing it to help, but she's taking it too far at this point."

"She's someone who thinks most times that her opinion is the right one unless badly proven wrong," Kara stated. "You'll be hard pressed to get through to her."

"I'm sure that I'll do fine," the cat replied, moving aside a bit of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. At this gesture, Kara blushed furiously.

"Riku-kun?" she asked, looking at him with something of wonder.

"Hmm?" he asked before notcing the blush and smiling. "Aw, embarrassed that I've grown to like you?"

She had a nervous breakdown and began stuttering for words and shifting uncomfortably. Finally, unable to handle it, she dashed into her room and locked the door before pressing herself against it, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"_What was that?" _Kayla laughed within her, amused by the sudden change in disposition when she found that the boy she liked...liked her back.

"Just...shut it...Kayla, I don't need to hear you right now!" she whispered, throwing herself on the bed. She was beaming now. Even though she would never admit it yet, she really liked Riku, and was now the happiest girl in the entire world, in her mind at least.

Riku stood outside the door, smiling. He had figured that it might happen to her when he told her that he really liked her. Now she just had to tell him back what she thought of him, though he would let that go at its own pace. A throb of pain shot through his chest though as Aku Yasha tried to remind him of his position. He hit that throb and winced as more pain shot through him.

"Yasha, STOP!" he shouted and concentrated. He heard a wail from his demon, one that only he could hear, and the pain died down but left him weakened. He also find that he was bleeding from a fresh wound on his chest and one on his left arm. "Damn you, you stupid demon," he muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen. Kara and Chaos had looked out and saw him stumbling away, and could only imagine what was going on.

Chaos went back into her room first, wondering what was up with him. "What's up with that boy? Why did he say that?"

She heard Ace give an unwelcome but helpful reply, _"Yasha is in him, and he doesn't speak to his host. He tries to "remind" them of their place by tormenting them until they give in. Most don't live with him in them for more than a few years. That boy has survived with Yasha in him for a good long time, showing that he has far more resiliance than an average person."_

Chaos was about to snap at Ace, but she stopped herself and instead replied, "Thank you for that tidbit of knowledge."

This meant now that she also had to treat him with some respect. Depending on how long he had held the demon in him and hadn't fallen to it, that would determine how much respect she had for him. Until that point, though, she was going to defy him and show that she still had some ego left before it got bruised even more.

**I hope I'm getting the characters down...**


	3. On the run again

Chapter Three: On the run again

Kara fell fast asleep while thinking all about how nice Riku had been to her as compared to Chaos. Though it confused her a bit, thinking about how mean Chaos had been to her. Things weren't ever the same ever since Demon vanished or died or whatever had happened to her. Kara didn't know exactly what happened.

A loud knock on her door and she woke up immediately. "Who's that?" she asked, curling up into the sheets out of fear.

"It's me, Kara," she heard Chaos say. "May I come in to talk with you?"

"If it's going to be about my punishment, then no, you may not! Riku already said that I wasn't going to be punished for going to look for-" Kara started saying before Chaos interrupted.

"I know!" the white hedgehog stressed, about baring the door in and telling on Kara for her attitude. She then remembered that Kara had every right to be acting the way she did and calmed herself. She wasn't there to be mad at her anyways. "I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to apologize for my behavior." She couldn't believe that she was doing this.

There was silence for around eight seconds before the door opened slowly to reveal Kara warily looking at her. "You sure, Windy?" she asked.

Chaos gave her a slight glare and retorted, "Don't call me that. Just 'cause I have Ace in me doesn't mean that Windy is my name. It shouldn't even be a nickname from you."

"Oh? And why not?" Kara asked, giggling as she opened the door all the way. "Pet names are always good, Chaos-san!"

"No, they are not," the white hedgehog again retorted, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"You're no fun, Chaos-san. What happened to the fun that you used to have?" the midnight blue hedgehog said, her eyes pointed down at the ground.

Chaos sighed. "You know I don't like talking about that, Kara."

Kara shrugged and looked at her older friend. "Why don't you? It involves Demon, doesn't it?"

"No, it-" Chaos said before shutting herself up. "Stop asking!" she snapped. It always hurt her to think back to what happened to Mizuki.

Kara shuddered in surprise and frowned. "I'm sorry," the blue hedgehog quietly murmured.

Chaos about let out another loud sigh, but she didn't, instead sitting beside the younger girl. "Don't be. You're curious as to why I've become so serious, so mean, so...well, unwilling to have any nonsense or fun at all. I shouldn't get mad at you for asking about it."

Kara nodded and then hugged her "big sister", while Chaos hugged her back. "Now take care," she whispered into Kara's ear, letting go and standing up.

It was in that moment that Riku opened the door and said, "Get ready to move. G.U.N caught on faster than I was expecting and they're getting ready to bomb this part of the forest to get rid of us."

"Bomb it? Why would they waste bombs jut to kill us?" Chaos exclaimed, horrified at the thought and yet thinking of how pointless it was.

"You two are major threats to them now...you're number one on their list for having run off like that, and I'm just below you on the list, so they figured that they'd take out a few birds before moving on with other matters. Now come on! We have to leave now!" the white cat exclaimed as he turned and hastily left. Both girls ran after him, Kara staying close to Chaos. She had never been attacked this much by G.U.N before...now she knew what it felt like to be hunted.

They left the house and began running into the forest. Riku took them off the path and led them down a secret shortcut around the forest that lead to one of the edges faster than before. Behind them, they could hear bombs coming down and fires started that began spreading through the forest. "Damn, they just dropped Napalm, didn't they?" Riku said aloud as he began setting a pace for them that was very hard to keep up with.

Kara began lagging behind, and desperately called, "Slow down!" She called it out as loud as she could to get Riku's attention. The white cat turned, slowed down and lifted her onto his back, before running again at that same pace that he had before. Kara clung to his back for dear life, whimpering in fear as heard more bombs being dropped all throughout the forest. They were burning down the entire forest in hopes of getting them.

Riku took many twists and turns in the path through the forest, knowing this path by heart. It was going left, then right, then a quick dodge to avoid a tree and then turning to the left before going right again...Kara's head was spinning and Chaos had lost her sense of direction. How Riku still knew which direction he was going was beyond either of them to comprehend.

The patterns of grass fell away into a path of scorched earth, as it appeared. The blades of grass were blackened as well as parts of the trees. And along this path, which led straight through the forest, was a large arch. "That is a magic portal here that, if it still works, will transport us to another place entirely. I'm sure it'll lead us somewhere not far fetched from this place!"

The bombs began to drop closer, something was zeroing in on them and was getting ready to drop Napalm right on top of them! Kara began to screech in fear as the explosions got closer and closer, but the portal went active as they arrived. A flat background of purple clouds that seemed to swirl inward on itself appeared in between the two arches and both Chaos and Riku flung themselves through it, with Kara holding onto Riku for dear life.

They arrived right outside of a stone arch that went inactive the moment they got through, and Riku could only guess what had happened to the portal in the forest, meaning that the other one was now practically useless. Kara was shaking and whimpering in fear from how close she had come to death then, and Chaos stood up rather shakily as well.

"What...j-j-just happened?" Chaos asked, looking at the white cat who had set Kara down, but she hugged him tightly, still afraid and needing to calm down.

Riku turned to the white hedgehog and replied, "We just narrowly avoided G.U.N. They're going to come for us again if they can figure out where the portal led. But if they burned that with the forest, then they might never find us for years."

Chaos frowned and regained her composure. "We have to stop G.U.N," she declared.

"Oh, good! Got a plan?" Riku asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Chaos went to say something and then she shut up, realizing that he was right.

"I will tell you when I come up with one," she replied before now taking the time to look around. They were in another forest, in the middle of broad daylight this time. Wherever they had gone, they certainly were miles away from the last place they had been at, probably halfway across the world. Currently, they were on a dirt road that curved and went on into the forest and out of sight, with no real landmark around them. The trees were not as closely packed, however, which was nice because it was much easier to see. However, it looked like a veil of light hung around them in all directions, making it impossible to see any end of the forest.

Kara finally calmed down enough to break away from Riku and look around. "S-S-S-S-So...we're safe?" the midnight blue hedgehog asked, almost not believing what she was seeing.

The white cat hugged her gently and said, "We're safe now. You don't need to worry about G.U.N finding us here, either. It'll take them years to find us if we stay in here."

"We hope," Chaos corrected, turning to the white cat. "If we are number one on their list, then they'll do everything in their power to track us and find us. We might not last a week before we're on the run again."

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you, to show some optimism?"

Chaos narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm stating a simple fact about G.U.N. You are greatly underestimating them at this point."

"And you are overestimating them," Riku retorted, which got her. She struggled for something to retort to with that and then she went dead silent. That was the second time in an hour that she had been speechless, which was something that had never happened to her before. She crossed her arms and then looked out into the forest.

After a while, she asked, "So where are we going now, Mr. Cat."

Riku stood up and didn't answer her, instead walking off. Kara followed, as did Chaos, who then said, "Hey! Answer me!"

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asked, turning his head to her.

Chaos held herself back from knocking him into a tree with her wind and said, "You, baka!"

"Oh, were you? I heard you say Mr. Cat and I assumed that you were talking to someone else. Next time, say my name if you're trying to get attention!" Riku said, growling a bit in anger at her attitude again.

She now flung a wind cyclone at him which Riku barely dodged again and kicked at her. She blocked it and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. But before she could plant her foot on his chest, she was tripped up and then found a sword to her neck. Kara was staring at the fight that had just erupted, frightened by it.

Riku glared down at the white hedgehog before he said, "You're the baka here. Now treat me with respect and you'll get a lot farther."

Chaos was in no position to argue as Riku removed his sword and began walking onward. Kara stayed close to him and began talking to him, but what words were spoken, Chaos couldn't hear, wouldn't hear. She was so focused on what had just happened there that she was brimming with anger, had a super bruised ego, everything seemed wrong right then. She stood up and saw the two walking away and it hurt her even more. She was convinced now that Kara no longer had a need for a big sister like her.

"_Don't lose hope, Chaos. The next time that you choose to fight him, I'll come out and I'll make sure that you beat him and show him who's boss,"_ she heard Ace say within her, and that gave her a bit of hope.

She began to follow the two, and would have told Ace to do that, but she then thought of what Kara would think, of how wrong it would be. "No, you won't," she muttered, her soft side showing through.

The trio followed the path that curved through the forest and showed almost no sights that were welcome besides a few squirrels here and there and birds flying above them. The path twisted in no general manner, flowing with the forest to show probably sights that should be there, but weren't. More than once, there was some traces of rubble that they came across, as if the road had turned in such a manner to reach those spots rather easily.

Riku took a turn off of the road and into some deep brush, the grass growing so thick that even he had a hard time making it through without nearly falling over at least twice. He had to help Kara by carrying her on his back again and Chaos had a heck of a time getting through, herself tripping at least three times. It was a disgrace that she wasn't as good at this cat at all.

The brush got thicker and thicker, eventually forcing them to move at a grueling pace to avoid getting stuck or tangled in the thick grass. Kara was hugging Riku tightly, which added to the fact that he was already having trouble moving. She was light, but not light enough, and Chaos saw this. She also saw a bond between the two, almost like they were in love, and she envied Kara for having such a bond with him.

They stumbled out from the brush finally and he climbed up a small but steep slope that got them back on the path. Now they could see a house in the distance, another one, but this one was a lot smaller and less grand than the one they had been in before, but it was shelter and neither girl was complaining. The mosquitoes in that forest had started to come out and Chaos, despite the wind that she was putting around herself and Kara, had gotten bit at least once. She avoided putting wind around Riku, wanting to see him get chewed up and be in itching agony for the rest of the night.

They arrived at the house and Chaos looked at him to find that he wasn't bit at all for some reason, and she snarled, wondering why he wasn't. It dawned on her that perhaps Aku Yasha had something to do with it.

"Here's your new home, girls. It's not as grand as the other, but it'll have to do," he told them both. "You'll also be sharing a room."

"Yay! I get to share a room with my big sis!" Kara exclaimed, acting suddenly like a ten year old. Chaos' eyes went wide before she looked at Riku. Riku turned to her and said, "Well you seem awful excited."

Her eyes were beaming as she looked at Riku before saying, "You're wonderful, Riku-san!" she then kissed him suddenly before blushing and running off to "play", her younger personality kicking in.

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Riku asked the white hedgehog, who then sighed and looked at where Kara had ran off to.

After a bit of thinking for the right words, she told him, "She's a ten year old in the body of a sixteen year old."

Riku blinked, that information going right out the window. "Say what? She's...a ten year old...in the body of a sixteen year old girl?"

"Yes, she is. It's just how she was designed when G.U.N made her," Chaos said before shaking her head and now saying, "This is a discussion for a later time. Let's just enjoy our time here." She began walking inside and then she stopped again. "Thank you, Riku," she said one last time, meaning it this time as she walked inside.

**I'm doing alright, as Demon has told me. I'll keep this up! XD.**


	4. Kara is in love with Riku!

Chapter Four: Kara's in love with Riku?

**I'm sorry this is so late.**

Chaos was sitting in her room meditating. She had strictly told Ace not to interrupt her, otherwise the consequences could be quite dire for them both. That seemed to keep Ace quiet the entire time that she was meditating, but it was not Ace that broke her concentration. It was something else...she heard talking between Riku and Kara outside her door. She wouldn't have been bothered had she not realized what was being said between the two.

"So, you want to go out into the forest for some time together?" she heard Riku asked. One of her eyes went open and her concentration immediately focused on what was being said between the two.

At first, there was silence for a few seconds. She could imagine Kara too embarrassed to say anything, and smirked, figuring that she would run off and hide in her room. But what instead happened shocked Chaos beyond reason. "Um...s-s-sure!" she heard Kara say, and then Riku laughed in joy. She could imagine them hugging, maybe even kissing! What was going on?

She looked at the door and heard footsteps as one of them walked away. Then, there was a knock on her door. She frowned, deciding to ask around while also not being very happy that her meditation was interrupted. She walked to the door and opened it to find Kara standing there, and she frowned. "What do you want, Kara?" she asked, making Kara seem guilty suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Chaos-san. I didn't know you were-" she started before Chaos shook her head at her.

"It's alright. I just didn't want it happening at this particular time..." she calmly said, looking at Kara. "Now why did you bother accepting Riku's request?"

Kara seemed shocked that she knew. "You were listening?" she asked, looking at Chaos in surprise.

"How could I not when you were both standing right outside my door talking in the loudest voices you could about it?" the white hedgehog asked, seeming more than just irritated now. "Look, don't go out with him. You don't know what he might do with you."

Kara frowned and asked, "How can Riku-kun do anything to me? He likes me too much to do anything mean to me!"

"Is that what you really think, Kara?" Chaos asked, crossing her arms and looking sternly at the young girl.

Kara frowned and then turned away, as if hiding tears or hiding an angered look at Chaos. "I don't care anymore about what you say about him, Chaos-San. You're wrong about him if you think he's mean! He's the best person in the world!"

Chaos was surprised by her challenging tone, taken aback, even. But she refused to let Kara talk back to her like that and suddenly grabbed her, forcing her to turn around. Kara let out a loud, frightened yelp when that happened, and Chaos glared into her eyes.

"You do not talk back to me like that!" Chaos nearly shouted, getting Riku's attention. He walked over to see what was the matter and saw Kara struggling to get away from Chaos, who was glad that she was starting to fear again.

"LET HER GO!" Riku shouted, startling Kara who looked over in relief.

Chaos looked over at Riku with a glare and said, "You are not to talk her anywhere apart from this house. If you do, I go with you to make sure that you don't do anything to her, baka!"

"Baka? Who made you in charge?" Riku asked, walking over to her with a glare on his face and his sword drawn. "Do I need to teach you another lesson to get the fact that I'm in charge here through your thick skull?"

Chaos let go of Kara who ran over to Riku and hugged him suddenly. "Don't hurt Chaos-San, please! She's only doing what she thinks is right!"

Chaos looked at the hug and then frowned. "Kara, step away from Riku. If he wants a fight, then I'll put his butt on the ground and teach him a lesson. He does not have the right to tell me what to do with you."

"I love him, Chaos-San! If you hurt him too bad, I'll hurt you back!" she said, which gained two reactions, one from both Riku and Chaos. Riku looked down in surprise, a joyful happy surprise, though. Chaos, on the other hand, stared at Kara in disbelief before opening her mouth and no words came out for a few seconds.

Then, she screamed, "WHAT? WHAT? What? No, no, no, no...NO~! You're not supposed to love a guy that you've only just met, Kara! You know that! What the heck is wrong with you?"

_Cool it, Chaos, before I step in and knock you out. You're really working yourself up and the last thing I need is you getting yourself a heart attack by stressing over this! _She heard in her head, making her wince.

"Oh, shut up, Ace!" she said, surprising Riku. Chaos turned to them both and sighed. "Kara, why? Why don't you listen to me for once?"

"Because I like Riku better, and I know I can trust him. He saved us from G.U.N, Chaos!" she said, and the white hedgehog realized that Kara had a point. She still went to say something, but before she could utter her words, she closed her mouth again and then looked down in disappointment.

"What is wrong nowadays? What happened to me being the one that was always right?" she asked. Was Kara growing more mature and becoming less of a child thanks to Riku's help? What was going on?

She finally said, "I'm sorry for what I've done, Riku-San." Kara smiled but then gota surprised look on her face when she heard her title that she gave Riku.

"Fine. Maybe we can have a nice conversation one of these times and clear things up. Kara...let's go, if you're ready," Riku said, smiling at the dark blue hedgehog. Kara didn't quite remember her saying that she loved him, which was a good thing since she would otherwise be so greatly embarrassed that she wouldn't quite be thinking straight even now.

"One moment! Let me get my shoes!" she said, running back to her room before then skipping there about halfway to her room, acting like a child again.

"Be careful, Riku-San. One wrong move and you could seriously hurt her for life. She's just a child at heart, you know?" Chaos said, hoping he'd get what she meant.

The white cat turned and said, "Very well, but, why do you call me Riku-San?"

"It's a title of respect. Kara had a point, and I'm trying to keep her happy and whole at this point. I...well..." she said, not wanting to show that she had a soft side but she said, "I felt had scaring her like that."

Riku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought you weren't one to have a soft side," Riku said, smirking at her.

"Don't tell Kara, though, or anyone else!" Chaos said, pointing at him.

The white cat grinned and put his hand to his chest, saying, "I swear it upon my honor, that no one else shall hear a word of it."

Chaos gave a grim nod and turned away, but she then smiled as she walked back into her room. "Seems that I have someone as tough as me that I actually like," she said, walking to a window and gazing out at the forest around them.

_He'd better not tell anyone, right? _Ace asked, only getting a nod from Chaos who was still beaming as she stared out the window. "Now...where was I in meditating..." she muttered, getting a frown now as she turned back to the bed. She went right back to the bed and began to meditate again, catching up on what she had missed.

**Hope this is still going good. Iknow, this is shorter than my other ones, but this scenario that I had planned was rather short. It's like some scenes in movies that are shorter than other scenes, or scenes that are longer than others, and vice versa. Tell me what you think, all of you that are reading! (Unless you just don't feel like telling me what you think, in which case, I'll be quite disappointed.)**


	5. First Date

Chapter Five: First date

Kara couldn't believe it at all as she got her shoes on in her room. She was going out on her first date, finally, and with a guy that she knew she was going to like forever. "Oh, this is so much fun! I hope I can also get the courage to tell him how much I love him..."

"_I thought you already had?" _she heard Kayla ask within her, at which she shook her head.

"Nope! Not that I can remember! And that's a good thing!" she said, grinning as she stood all the way up and was ready to go out into the forest with Riku.

"_I remember you telling him in defense of him against Chaos..." _Kayla stated bluntly, which made Kara pause and think.

She didn't have good memory, exactly, about bad moments like that when a good moment came immediately after, so she shook her head and said, "Nope! I don't think I did! I'll be sure to tell him on our first date, though!"

She skipped out the door and went to where Riku had been, and stopped when she didn't see him there. "Huh...where'd he go?" she asked, looking around blankly. This had been the first time that she had someone disappear on her like that.

"Boo!" she heard him say, startling her. She spun around and giggled before crossing her arms.

"That was a mean thing to do, Riku-Kun!" she said, giving him a goofy imitation of Chaos.

Riku chuckled and said, "Nah, it wasn't. Come on, let's go! The place where we're going isn't far from here!"

He led her out of the house and out across the path before straying off of it and through some thick underbrush again before arriving at a small clearing with an old ring of stones for a campfire, a hammock that had been left up that was now piled on top of with leaves, and there was also what looked like a lake nearby. "Here we are," Riku said, smiling as he led her into the clearing. "This is an old camping site that I set up with some of my friends back a few years ago."

"You used to live here?" Kara asked, surprised by this knowledge. Then again, she should have assumed that from the house, she guessed.

"Yeah, I did. My family that I once had used to live here as well...," Riku said slowly, frowning as he looked down at the ground before shaking his head and adding, "That's a story for another time, though. You wanna go swimming in the lake?"

Kara blushed and said, "Riku-Kun, I don't have a swimming suit!" she twiddled her fingers nervously while Riku began to think about how to fix this problem. He had no swimming gear, either. He usually just swam around without his jacket on and his sword hanging up on a branch.

"Would only going in your underwear work?" he asked, making Kara blush even more. But Kara did think about it, and it did look something like some of the swimming clothes that she saw some girls wear.

"I'm not comfortable with that look, though," Kara replied, too embarrassed at the idea of only wearing her bra and undies as her "swim suit" to even think of doing it.

Riku again began thinking of how to solve this ordeal. "Do you have a set of lighter clothes?" he asked.

Kara shook her head, replying, "These are the only ones I've got, besides my PJ's."

Again, his ideas were foiled! Riku was now really racking his brain, searching for a solution. Finally, he decided to try and get her to go in just her undergarments anyways. It wasn't like he was going to take her and do something naughty to her. How could he do that to the girl that loved him, after all?

"You can go in your undies, Kara. I'm not going to stare or do anything naughty to you," Riku said, coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kara looked into his eyes, and for a while, both just held each others gaze. Their eyes remained locked for a good long while, almost as if they might kiss. Kara asked, "You promise, Riku-Kun?"

"I promise, Kara-Chan," he replied in a soft whisper, feeling a deep longing for her to kiss him on the lips.

However, she suddenly beamed and said, "Alright! You go first! I'll meet you at the pond!"

Riku grinned and walked off, taking off his sword and jacket as he went. Kara undressed into her underwear and then looked at her clothing. The bra was nice and concealing, and her panties weren't too thin or anything. It looked like just like she was wearing a two piece swimming suit, just like Riku had said. She grinned, excited that she was going to get to go swimming for the first time in years! And the best part was, she was going swimming with the boy she loved!

Giggling, she ran to the pond and performed a swan dive right into the middle, making a huge splash that hit Riku hard. Underneath, she saw some fish had scattered away from where she had rudely intruded their space. She swam up right into a lily pad that rose up and adorned her head like a hat. She saw Riku burst out laughing, and after she removed, the plant, she swam over to him and then hugged him.

"Well, hi!" Riku said, wrapping his arms around her as well.

The midnight blue hedgehog grinned, looking into Riku's eyes again. "You wanna play water tag?" she asked.

"You mean we're going to try swimming after each other and play tag at the same time?" Riku asked, seeming surprised. "I've never done that before. That sounds fun!"

Kara tapped his chest and said, "Tag! You're it!" she then kicked away from him and knifed through the water, with Riku right behind her. She felt her foot get touched and Riku called, "Tag!" Kara then turned and swam underwater, only to find that Riku went underwater to watch her and make sure he could keep his distance. She swam after him, desperate to tag him. He led her on a five minute chase before she got him by the tail and then started away from him. They went above and below water, playing this new version of tag for quite a while, both having the time of their lives.

Though finally, both had to come out of the water and rest on the shore. Both were exhausted and trying to catch their breath. Kara laid back on the warm sand and asked, "How...long...were we doing that?"

The white cat shook his head and replied, "No clue...must've been a while, though!"

Both laid there, breathing hard and resting against the sand, both side by side. Riku looked at where the sun was and guessed that they had been doing that for a few hours and hadn't even noticed that time just flew right by them. Not that he cared about that too much...he just had some great fun!

"You wanna rest here until we're dry?" he asked, looking right at the midnight blue hedgehog girl beside him.

Kara turned to him and gave a weak nod before looking back up into the sky. "Let's watch the clouds, Riku," she said, trying to come up with something else fun for them to do that wasn't energy draining.

As they laid there in the sun, drying off, they also watched the clouds as they passed by, guessing shapes. Together, they found clouds that looked like frogs, trees, hands, Riku's face, Kara's face, hedgehogs, birds, fish, swords, even a great big lion! Soon, though, both were dry enough to get properly dressed again, but even then they forgot about what they were doing as they spent time together. Soon, a red sky began prevailing as the sun sank behind the leaves to the west.

"I think we'd better head back, Kara," Riku said as he got up and stretched. Kara stood up as well and then said, "Aw...I've got sand all over my back!"

Riku looked at her and then noticed that indeed, she did. So did he. "Here, I'll brush the sand off of you, okay?" he suggested, an idea that Kara innocently took to. Riku was aware of his promise not to do anything suggestive, and he was determined to keep it, even though he had her in her underwear right in front of him...

He began brushing off the sand, feeling her soft fur as he did. The temptation rose briefly before it fell away immediately as he muttered his promise to himself under his breath. He brushed all of the sand out of her fur soon and then he found that she began doing the same for him. "Heh, thanks!" he said before letting her do what she wanted.

Soon, she cleared the sand from his backside as well and said, "Right, then, let's go!"

He began walking back with her, taking his jacket and sword as they went. But before he got them on, Kara suddenly got in front of him and said, "Um...Riku, may I tell you something?"

Riku seemed surprised but smiled and replied, "Sure."

She looked up into his eyes again, trying to get lost in them oh purpose this time. "I...there's something I've always wanted to say to you...it's that I...that...I-I..." she said, trying to work up the courage to say the words that she wanted to say.

"And that is?" Riku asked, knowing already what the words were and smiling. He winked at her, hoping that she'd be encouraged to say the words.

She saw that he wasn't going to hurt her, probably already knew what she was wanting to say, and she smiled. A burst of confidence came up in her and she said in a clear tone, "I love you, Riku-Kun."

Riku brought her into a hug and replied to her, "I love you as well, Kara-Chan." Both sat there, looking into each others eyes, their own hearts racing. Before either of them knew it, they touched their lips together in their first kiss. What both of them felt was a rush of joy flooding into them and overflowing as they kissed. Kara felt like she was in a dream. It was her first kiss, her first and magical kiss. She knew that Riku felt the same as she held this loving kiss with him...

They held it for a couple minutes before both broke it, needing breath. But Riku and Kara were both beaming, happier than ever before. "Come, Kara, let's head back to the house. I'm sure Chaos is worried about us."

Kara nodded and then they went back,getting dressed fully once more, and heading back to the house. Kara could feel that something wasn't right though. As soon as they got back to the house, it felt deserted. Riku felt the same feeling, and began to dread that they had been found out yet again.

He ran to Chaos' room and knocked on it. No response. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room had been ransacked and it looked like a fight had gone on. Blood spattered the walls, with a small trail of it leading back out but disappearing once it reached the door. "Oh no...Kara, if you have any weapons, get them now! G.U.N's here and they have Chaos!"

**Oh no! Plotwist! DX...XD Actually, that's a good thing. Right?**


	6. Fighting GUN

Chapter Six: Fighting G.U.N

"What? No!" Kara exclaimed, running in to see the mess of the room that the soldiers who had been at the house had made.

Riku stepped inside, looking around the room. A single casing was lying on the floor, so apparently, there was a single gunshot. That was possibly what had disabled Chaos, or worse, killed her. He picked up the casing, examining it. "This was shot from one of their weaker guns...thirty caliber, I'm guessing. Don't know where they shot her, but I doubt that she's dead, thankfully. But she's in their hands now...we have to find out where they could have taken her."

"If they're here, then they might be lying in wait for us, Riku-Kun!" the midnight blue hedgehog told him, worry clear in her voice.

Riku turned to Kara and then hugged her, saying, "Whatever happens, we can make it through. If they're here, let them show themselves. We'll take them out."

Kara nodded and then she backed away, pulling out her blade and looking around warily. Riku silently drew his blade and walked out of the room, tapping her shoulder to let her know to keep close as he began heading through the halls, his eyes and ears open as he concentrated, waiting for the soldiers to come out wherever they were.

He heard faint footsteps coming down the hall and pulled Kara into a sideroom, now waiting for the footsteps to come closer. They were heavy, meaning that the person was either heavy or carrying a lot of equipment. As they came close, a G.U.N soldier, dressed entirely in black armor, wearing a black mask with red goggles, and carrying a pulse rifle, stepped into view. Riku slipped out and then he stabbed the person in the back, making him give off a pained gasp before he fell over.

"What are these? I've never seen them before..." Kara whispered, coming out and looking at the man as he thudded heavily to the ground.

"Special forces. They must deem you really, really bad if they're sending these out," Riku muttered, turning and looking down the hall.

Suddenly, the radio on the one he just killed activated. "Unit zero-five, what is your status, over?" it said, and Riku gulped. "What is your status, over?" it repeated, but by then, both were gone and moving quickly through the halls of the house.

Riku stumbled upon another one, aiming his gun carefully as he walked out of a room. He happened to turn right to Riku and Kara, but before he could utter anything, his throat was cut and he fell to the ground without any noise besides a loud thud. Suddenly, his ready said, "All units, unit zero-five is not responding on radio. Exercise extra caution. The white cat and Project Kayla might be around."

"They'd be right about that," Riku muttered as he stepped over the fallen corpse. Kara was letting him work at this point, seeing as how skilled he was, though she was planning on helping out if she got the chance.

They moved to the basement now and saw two soldiers watching a person, bound and gagged. It was Chaos! She was mostly fine, besides a few cut and bruises, a large welt on her head, and her leg had a bullet hole that had been bandaged and the bullet had been removed. Riku and Kara got on opposite sides of the wall, staying in the darkness while the soldiers stood guard, watching the doorway. There was a light right at the bottom of the stairs as well as a light on that was flooding the entire basement floor with light, mostly.

Kara whispered, "How are we going to do this, Riku-Kun?"

"Move fast. We're going to have to cause a ruckus, but once we have Chaos, we're outta here," he whispered back, but jumped when one of the soldiers tilted his head to listen for a noise he thought he heard.

That one asked, "You hear something?"

His comrade listened for a moment and then shook his head. "No, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought I heard some muttering by the base of the stairs...then again, there was that extra caution thing..."

"You wanna throw a flash grenade there just to be sure?"

"Why the heck not? We've got a whole load of these, after all..."

No sooner had he went to pull out a flash bang grenade than both rushed in. The one who was holding the flash bang never got to pull the pin, so fast was Kara. She hit his wrist then his throat, and the grenade dropped to the floor, unactivated. The other one had his pulse rifle up but forgot to turn the safety off, luckily for Riku, who managed to stab him through the heart and then kick him off the blade.

Kara went to cut Chaos loose while Riku ungagged her. Chaos groaned as she began slowly waking up, and the first person she saw was Kara. Her immediate response was, "Kara? Why the...why are you..."

"Me and Riku are getting you out, Chaos-San! Just hold on!" Kara replied, while Riku lifted her up and supported her on his shoulders.

The white hedgehog looked the cat in the eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks for coming back for me," she whispered, not caring that she was actually thankful for getting helped this time around.

"Don't mention it," Riku replied as he began carrying her out of the basement, though now he heard soldiers running to investigate.

"Oh no! They're coming for us!" Kara whined, panicking suddenly as she heard the heavy footfalls of the soldiers.

"Hurry, get behind a wall! Chaos, can you cast your wind?" Riku asked as he and Kara both moved against walls on either side of the staircase.

"I can't...maybe if Ace will wake up, I can..." she muttered, frowning as she waited for the soldiers to come down and investigate.

Five soldiers came dashing into the room, and then stopped when they saw the bloodshed. They didn't turn to look at the walls just yet, though they began looking at other segments of the room. "Find them! They have to be hiding somewhere here!" one said, keeping his gun leveled.

Chaos' eyes flashed pink for a moment as Ace came into play, not wanting them to be found and killed. Suddenly, a miniature tornado formed in the room, sucking the soldiers in. They began shouting and screaming while flailing as they tried to get out. "Now! Run!" Chaos said.

Riku and Kara, burst into a run, Riku carrying Chaos as he ran. Footsteps were heard trying to get to the commotion, but all three were out through a window by the time they got to the scene. Riku made a break into the forest with Chaos, Kara right beside him. "Hurry, Riku-Kun! I can hear them all around us!"

"I don't have a way out like I did last time!" Riku shouted as he ran, panting hard already. His fear of losing Kara was kicking in now, adrenaline pumping through his body as he ran desperately to try and get away from the G.U.N soldiers. But soon, there was nowhere to run. He stopped right in front of a tank that was in front of their path, and then he found that they were surrounded by G.U.N soldiers.

"Crap..." he muttered, looking around.

"Well, well, well...it seems that my work with the portal proved quite useful!" they heard a dark voice say. A pure black fox stepped into view, wearing dark robes. He had glowing red eyes as well.

"Who the heck are you?" Riku asked, glaring at the fox while holding onto Chaos, with Kara clinging to him.

"Me? Don't you remember me, Riku? The one who put the demon into your body? I am Tiral, current leader of G.U.N," the black fox explained. His voice sounded strange, almost like it was disembodied and not a part of the fox.

The white cat's eyes went wide and then he narrowed them, this time into a hateful glare. "You..."

Tiral gave off an eerie laugh, which made Kara cringe and hide even more behind Riku, at least try to. "Yes, me. What, did someone replace me as your most important goal of late or something like that? Have a new arch nemesis?"

There was silence, as none of the three answered. Finally, Tiral shrugged and said, "Well, whatever. We'll be taking Projects Ace and Kayla. You don't need to hold onto them anymore. As for you, you are hereby sentenced to death for treason and opposing the military."

Suddenly, a new voice rang out, "I would figure that you'd have stayed in your spot, Tiral!" Chaos immediately recognized the voice, and immediately loathed it. She knew it to be Shadow's...

Suddenly, all of the soldiers fell, and the black and red hedgehog appeared behind Tiral before kicking him in the back and knocking him onto his face. Tiral let out a pained grunt as he landed on his face before going to stand up, growling, "Shadow..."

He kicked in the face and sent rolling. Shadow turned to Chaos and said, "Sorry I'm late in making up for my mistakes last time."

"Sorry, my butt!" Chaos snapped, though she was thankful that he had shown up when he did.

"Shadow, get us out of here!" Riku said, but he had no need to. Shadow was already in the process of using another Chaos Control to warp them away from that area and to somewhere even safer than before.

"Wait!" Tiral shouted, standing up before having to cover his eyes as all four of the people vanished from sight. The G.U.N soldiers began standing up, recovering from the daze they received from Shadow's blows. Tiral stood there, speechless. "Why...I had them in my grasp! What happened?"

"Did we fail? Oh no...now we're in for it," one muttered as Tiral stood there, speechless. They were all afraid of the fox's wrath now, as he always got mad when they failed him. However, this time was different for them.

"I take the blame for that. I will personally report our loss to Aku Yasha's father, the demon lord, and shall take full responsibility for losing them. In the meanwhile, keep this area under guard for a few days, in case they decide to come back for any reason at all," Tiral told them before floating upward and vanishing in black smoke. All of the soldiers took turns looking at each other before they all breathed out in relief.

"Let's not have that happen again. I have a feeling that if something like that happens a second time, we won't be so lucky," one commented, and everyone just nodded in agreement, too shocked to really say anything.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Chaos, Kara, and Riku all reappeared inside of the space colony ARK, in the observation and primary research lab on ARK. It was a room that was mostly all glass, except for the control panels, a screen that was meant for playing videos, and the back wall with the door leading into the rest of the colony.

"There, we're safe. They won't think of coming back here, and even if they try, we'll see them first and be able to escape or use ARK's security systems against them," Shadow said, walking to the door.

"Just remember that you are to stay the heck away from me," Chaos said, glaring at the black and red hedgehog as he began leaving the room. "I don't care if you helped us out just now, you're still on my bad list ever since-"

"Ever since Mizuki died, I know! Shut up!" Shadow retorted as he walked out of the room. Chaos frowned and then muttered about something under her breath, probably how she'd beat Shadow up if she weren't so weakened and beat up.

"I'm going to get you to a room here. Kara, you should make yourself at home as well. I get the feeling we're going to be staying here for a while," Riku said, carrying Chaos out of the room and to the bedrooms, with Kara right behind him.

**And there's another action chapter done! There won't be more action for a while, mostly it'll be more bond forming, maybe another couple between Shadow and Chaos, if people want it. Also, I've noticed that I've been getting a lack of reviews, the only person reviewing this story is Demon. C'mon, guys! I need your input! Please? **


	7. Exploring ARK

Chapter Seven: Exploring ARK

**So apparently, I made a pretty big mistake with something on the last chapter that I need to let you people know about. It's supposed to be Project Karla, not Kayla. ^_^;**

Kara awoke again and stared into the bright, white light that was now above her. She sat up and yawned as she stretched, and then saw the metal walls around her as well as the metal, grated floor that let air flow inside. She sighed as she remembered where she was. She was in the space colony ARK, safe with Chaos, her lover Riku, and their current savior, Shadow the Hedgehog.

She got out of bed and got dressed out of her PJ's and then walked out of the door to find that no one else was up. Curious, she figured that now was the perfect time to go exploring the space colony, so she started heading down the hall to her left. The corridor seemed endless, spanning as far as her eyes could see., though she could also see a wall at the end, and there were millions of other paths that branched from that one, it would seem, which branched to other places, and it went on and on and on...her mind was spinning from just thinking about it.

She stopped at door and opened it. Inside was a kitchen, something she wasn't too interested in exploring. She closed the door and began walking on, stopping at another door and peeking inside. Here, it was something of a living room, with sofas and couches as well as a big TV. It looked like it was meant for several families to meet there and chat and make pleasant conversation while watching an interesting movie. The floor in there was the same metal floor, though the sofas were made of rich, purple cloth and seemed very well crafted, and the TV was an HD Plasma screen. She grinned, thinking it would be a great place to take Riku to go and see movies later on. She closed the door and wandered on.

She explored what she thought could have been many, many different rooms and places inside of the space colony before stumbling upon what she thought must have been a very important room, at least she thought so. Inside, it was basically a giant swimming pool that was Olympic sized, had a giant water slide, a very tall diving board, and a very deep "deep end". She looked around on the inside and then looked at the pool, noticing that it had no water. 'Huh, why is there no water in the swimming pool? I figured for sure that there might actually be water inside, and not have it empty. Someone must have drained it and let all of the water out while this station wasn't in use." It didn't dawn on her that the station could also have just ran out of water.

Immediately, she set to exploring that big room for the pool controls so that she could see if she could fill it up again and keep it filled. She soon found a door that was labeled "employees only", and she figured that it had to be the place to go. She touched the small, green button near the door and watched it slide open without a sound. Stepping inside, she noticed that it turned to the left, leading her down a small passage that put her right in front of some controls for the pool, as she had hoped. It had one way glass, so a person could monitor the pool without being seen themselves. "Alright, let's get the water back into the pool so that me and Riku and the others can have some fun in the swimming pool!" she told herself before looking at the labels, which were still clearly readable (surprisingly). She clicked one that was labeled "Fill Pool", only to have it come up with a resonose that told her that there was no longer any water in the tank.

"What? No water!"she exclaimed before stamping her foot in anger. "Humph! Someone had better have an explanation for this! No water for a swimming pool indeed!" she shouted out in anger, glaring at the control panel. She clicked another one and it showed her the water level, and it showed that there was, indeed, no water in the tank. The date that it had all been drained had been nearly sixty years ago, and it had been drained due to orders from G.U.N, as the information presented. "Darn that G.U.N, they can never leave anything fun for us!"

"You want me to teleport down to earth and bring back some water to put in the tank, Kara?" she heard Shadow ask from the entrance, and she turned around with a yelp of surprise.

"Geez, Shadow! Don't scare me like that!" she snapped, but Shadow gave an amused chuckle to her reply, not seeming fazed by her attitude.

"Now, now, now, don't you be yelling at me. I know, you're mad at the swimming pool, but you really shouldn't be taking it out on me, the person who saved you last time," Shadow pointed out, walking over to her and looking at there water level. "I can easily remedy the water problem for a few months, if you want..."

"Please? That'd be awesome! Then you and I and Riku and Chaos can all go swimming at some point!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down gleefully.

"I'm not going swimming anytime soon, but the rest of you can," Shadow said, taking out his chaos emerald and getting ready to Chaos Control down to Earth.

"Why not, Shadow?" Kara asked, confused. She thought that Shadow would have been more up to the idea, but then, she knew very little about Shadow.

"I wouldn't want to, for one, and for two..." he said, not wanting to admit this next part, "I can't swim." He then used his chaos control and vanished. After a few minutes, water appeared in the tank and the pool began filling on its own.. Kara stared in amazement.

"Yay! The pool is filling! We'll be able to swim in it!" she shouted as loud as she could, over excited now as she eagerly watched the pool fill at a rapid rate. Fifteen mintues passed, but soon the huge pool was filled and the water slide was active. She stared in amazement at how fast it had filled up, and seemed extremely excited. She wanted to go back and find Riku and Chaos right now. But...there was still so much to explore! She could go all over the place in ARK and maybe find even more stuff!

She leaned up against the wall, contemplating what she should do next. "Go exploring, or go back to Riku and love up on him?" she asked herself, racking her brain. Finally, she decided that it would be nice to go and explore some more, see what there was to be seen in this awesome space station. Well, awesome, so far. She wondered what her future explorations would reveal. She stepped out of that small room and headed out of the pool area, heading out into a hallway.

As she began walking and exploring, she found that there were a lot of bedrooms in the section she was in. A lot of them, though most were unused and a few were in desperate need of repair. Finally, though, she found another rather important room, to her mind. It was a large room with a few big sofas in front of another TV, though this was one was hooked up to video game systems. It looked like it had been recently installed, though, and she wondered by who. Nonetheless, she liked the idea of it being there and made a mental note that there was one there as she moved on.

The rooms then started to consist of a lot of work rooms, computer rooms, kitchens, dining rooms, bathrooms...it seemed like a giant work area that she was in now. As she walked further and further, not yet aware that she was practically lost, she found that she was entering some research areas as well as places that were covered from outer space by glass, testing areas for various things, she guessed. Eventually, the path that she was on led her to a large door, bigger than any of the rest, and as soon as she approached, it opened, and she gasped at what she saw inside.

It was a massive, open expanse with what looked like a pillar in the middle, seven spots for chaos emeralds set inside, and a computer right beside it. Four huge pods that were currently completely inactive sat there, as if meant to channel energy from the Chaos Emeralds into something big. She walked across the thin bridge across a huge expanse of darkness and came up to the computer, where it showed her options to control the entire space colony!

"This is the main control room?" she asked, staring in awe at all of the options displayed before her. She had no knowledge of how to work the programs, but she found it very intriguing.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Shadow again. "Having fun exploring this giant space colony?" he asked.

She frowned and then nodded to him. Something about the look on his face gave her a very uncomfortable feeling. Shadow stepped onto the platform she was on and said, "Good. Because I want you staying here forever."

"What? Why?" Kara asked, taken aback by what he said.

"Because you're the only other girl that I've liked in a long time...I want to get to know you, maybe...could I convince you to stay somehow?" Shadow asked, seeming troubled at this point. He obviously really wanted her to stay there for him.

But Kara wouldn't budge from her love for Riku. "You'd have to take Riku up on that. Where he goes, I follow. I love him and him alone!"

"Why? What has he done for you? I could give you anything you wanted, Kara! Anything! You want to have some game, I can get you that. You want to have safety forever, I can do that! You want your family back, given some time, I could-" Shadow said, trying to think of things that would convince her, but Kara slapped him and nearly knocked him off of the platform.

"Shut up! You're not going to get me to come with you, under any circumstances! You want someone, talk to Chaos! Maybe she'll like you more!" Kara said, shoving past him and walking to the door, leaving Shadow standing there. He held his cheek and looked at Kara with anger. Had he not had more control over himself, he would have dashed over and threw her off the cliff and then murdered Riku and Chaos in cold blood, he was so angry at this point. But Sonic's control had rubbed off on him and he held himself back, but only barely. He was on the threshold of doing something that he knew he would regret later, yet he wanted so badly to do it anyways.

Finally, he calmed himself down enough that he wasn't shaking at all. "Kara, I'm sorry," he muttered as she went oout of his view. He now turned to the computers and monitored her on the cameras. She walked around like she was rather lost at first, as if she really didn't know where she was going at the given point. Then, she found the swimming pool and regained her sense of direction, heading back to the bedrooms...right on time, as Riku and Chaos were beginning to finally wake up.

"What brought me to want to get her?" Shadow asked himself, now quite curious of his actions. He had never acted that way before until now. Perhaps something in him was activating...some longing desire to have someone to love, and Kara being the closest person that he figured he could get if he did it right...

She walked back to the rooms and began talking with Riku for a bit before he could see the white cat narrow his eyes. He turned on audio monitoring in time to here, "Where is he now?"

Kara sighed and responded, "I guess he's still back in the central control room. I don't know, though, this colony is so big...but please, if you find him, don't do anything mean to him."

The white cat's ears folded back in confusion. "Why, though? He was trying to tempt you into leaving me so he could have you all to himself."

"Because I don't like others getting hurt because of something that I accidentally did," Kara replied, and now Riku shook his head at her.

"Kara, you weren't doing anything wrong," he told her, hugging her. Shadow could barely hear him whisper, "He was doing something to you that he knew was out of line, and that he knows he should pay for. In a big way."

"Please, Riku-Kun, don't! I don't want any fights going on here!" she whimpered, holding onto him even tighter now.

Finally, Riku gave in and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I won't hurt him unless he chooses to try and do it again."

Shadow sighed and then turned off the computer. "He should have done something. He should have just come up here and lopped my head off. It would have saved all three of them a world of hurt."

"Maybe I'll do some of that, you stupid fool..." he heard Chaos say suddenly, from the entrance. The white hedgehog was glaring at him, walking inside. "You don't try and tempt her in any form..."

"Chaos, let me just say this. I don't even know what was going on with me. I honestly woke up after she slapped me so hard I almost fell into the abyss below here. And then when I knew of the events that had passed, I wondered what had happened-"

"Liar!" she screamed, charging Shadow as fast as the wind and punching at him. Shadow dodged it, though barely, and socked her in face, causing her to fall back onto her rear with a scream of agonized pain. She held her jaw in pain, growling, "You baka...I think you broke it!"

Shadow sighed and looked at himself. "It's true, what they all say. I'm only meant for destruction. I'm not meant to have a life or a relationship with anyone. I even apologized to the best that I ever could nowadays, and you hate me still...maybe I should just die.."

He began leaving and then Chaos watched him. "You were trying to apologize? When?"

"When I saved you from G.U.N, back in that forest. I was desperately trying to apologize to you in the best way that I could think, only to get rejected, again. No one likes me, no one will like me, I doubt that I will ever be known as anything other than an anti-hero who doesn't deserve any respect or like from anyone. I'm just...I'm just going to go..." the black and red hedgehog muttered, leaving Chaos in the central control room now.

The white hedgehog satthere, and there and then looked down at the ground. Was he feeling pain the entire time and just not showing it? She looked at where he had gone and then she stood up, sighing. "Shadow, I forgive you," she muttered, sighing as she looked at the doorway before she too left the room.

**I hope that you all like this chapter. Yes, there will be a ShadowXChaos couple soon. X3. I think it'd be a nice thing to have in a story. Something that I haven't seen happen before in my RP's with Demon, though it was happening with one of the roleplays before it kind of died too...oh well. Please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	8. Shadowworth the effort?

Chapter Eight: Shadow...worth the effort?

**The title doesn't have much to do with what goes on in this chapter, but I have almost no creative juices flowing here for a title. As for the chapter, I got extremely creative with it, I think. Enjoy, those of you who are reading this!**

Chaos sat on her room, frowning. She had been defeated by Shadow, despite her best efforts. "How could he have defeated me? I mean, I did everything in my power!" she said, shrugging.

"_Simple, Chaos, he is more powerful than you are," _she heard her demon say. The white hedgehog frowned and looked at the wall, as if seeing Ace there, leaning against the wall.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to shut up to get you to stay quiet?" she asked. At this point, she had become quite irritated with Ace.

There was a moment of silence before Ace retorted, _"Hush, Chaos. You know full well that I am a part of you. You cannot change that, and as such, I will continue to talk to you whenever I fee like."_

"Just as long as you don't bug me so much that I go insane," Chaos snapped, standing up and walking to the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw the black and red hedgehog walking by, his head hanging down, as if he was moping like an over emotional teenager. She frowned and then she stepped out, asking, "What's wrong?" What? That hadn't been what she wanted to say!

Shadow stopped upon hearing her voice, as if stunned by either her sudden voice or what she had unintentionally asked. He turned to her, frowning as he looked her in the eyes. He saw anger, but there was something in them as well...something that resembled a sort of care. "What just happened today, I'm...I'm sorry about it all," Shadow replied, standing up straight. "Though, I'm sure you'll want to me to apologize directly to Kara, I can't."

This stunned Chaos. "Well, why can't you?" she asked, wondering why Kara wouldn't let him close enough to apologize.

He sighed as he looked down at the metal floor again. "That white cat, Riku, won't let me anywhere near her. I told him that I just wanted to apologize, and he about cut my lips off in anger. I had to resist the urge to take my burst of anger on him, since I don't like being attacked."

"Well, I can go to Kara and take the message to her. Would that work for you?" she asked in a rather caring tone. Damn it, what was wrong with her? Asking to do him, the person she despised, a favor?

The black and red hedgehog turned away from her before replying, "I guess it would. Though, I have a question. Why are you helping me so suddenly?"

That took Chaos by surprise and it took her a moment to think about why she was doing it before she shrugged and told him, "I guess it feels right. I'll be right back." With that, she turned away and headed to where Riku and Kara were,in their room. Shadow sat there,l wondering what sort of act of kindness would lead her to be doing this for him. She had despised him ever since the incident where Shadow had accidentally killed one of her friends, Mizuki. Yet, here she was, helping him out. Frowning, he went off to the central control room in ARK to think.

Meanwhile, Chaos walked to the room that Riku and Kara were currently residing in, a new determination in mind. She walked to the door and knocked on it. Riku answered and upon seeing Chaos, seemed surprised. "Hi, um...what do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk to both of you. It's about something serious that has happened," Chaos replied and Riku let her into the room.

"What is it, Chaos-San?" Kara asked, seeming innocent that anything could be wrong. Chaos looked at her and frowned, wondering how she had recovered so fast from that traumatizing moment that she and Shadow had.

Whatever, she thought. "Now then, Kara, Shadow wanted to genuinely apologize to you. If a certain nutcase with a sword hadn't gotten in his way, he would have. He really feels sorry for what he did. Now, Riku-"

"Get out," Riku snapped, pointing out the door. Apparently, he hadn't liked being called a "certain nutcase with a sword".

Kara was stunned by his sudden attitude, but then she frowned and stood up. "Just hush up, for once! I want to hear what Chaos has to say!"

Riku turned to her in surprise and saw that she was actually angry with him. "Kara?" the cat asked, taken aback by the fact that the girl he loved was mad at him.

"Let Chaos say what she has to say, just this once, or I'm not going to talk with you or do anything with you for one whole week!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground.

For an entire minute, there was nothing but silence as Riku sat there, thinking about what he had just done to make her ticked off. Chaos was also now waiting for her chance to speak to him. Finally, he gave in, and gave off a sigh as he said, "Fine, what do you want to say, Chaos?"

Kara nodded and sat back down, her arms now crossed as she kept her eyes on Riku. She wasn't happy with him, though she didn't really know why. She was just very irritable with everything right now, and Chaos was a source of strange calm. The white hedgehog now said, "I don't want you to hold up Shadow anymore, or threaten to hurt him, or anything. After you attacked him as viciously as you did, as he so said after he was just trying to tell you what he honestly wanted to do, I don't trust you again. One more wrong move and I'm taking control of the situation, since you aren't turning out very leader like anymore."

That hit Riku like a ton of bricks. She was right, and maybe he should just give up command to her and do what she said. "So this is how you ultimately repay me for saving you back in the forest and doing my best to help you out?" he asked, and both girls were taken aback by his tone. It wasn't angry, it wasn't monotone...it was filled with hurt and sorrow.

"Riku-Kun...I..." Kara started before shutting up her mouth. Chaos said nothing, keeping herself stoic seeming, though she began to wonder what profound impacts her words that she had used had on the white cat.

He stood up, frowning and keeping his eyes level with the ground. "Fine. Take over. I don't care. Take Kara away from me, I can't keep her safe, obviously. Take everything that I ever got the chance to have away from me! I don't care anymore. I deserve it anyways."

No sooner had he said that than he seemingly forfeited his own life to his demon. His body began reacting violently, though he made no noise. Kara gasped, and then shrieked in horror at what she was seeing. Blood began appearing on his body in lines, like his body was cracking open from the demon inside while undergoing serious convulsions. Chaos' eyes went wide when she saw what she was seeing and said, "Oh no...RIKU! NO!"

"_CHAOS! ACT! DO SOMETHING!"_ she heard Ace shout in her mind, but she didn't know what to do. However, someone else did.

"Chaos...PURIFY!" they heard right outside the door. Riku's eyes flashed open, blood red, and he let out a wail, though it wasn't him that was wailing. It was the demon that was being purified. A blinding flash of light occurred and then, when it ended, there was not a white cat sitting there, but an orange furred cat, stripes going down his body. He was toned, handsome looking, and didn't seem at all that bad, though there was one thing that made Kara blush and turn away from him. He was stark naked on the ground.

Chaos threw a blanket over him to cover him up and then looked at his face. He was sleeping quietly, as if nothing had happened. "What...just..." she asked before looking up at the black and red hedgehog, who was sitting there, panting. He was holding a black marble. "I'm ejecting this thing out to space, where it can't hurt anyone else anymore."

He began walking off when Chaos called, "Shadow...wait!"

He stopped, again. This was confusing...why did she like him suddenly. When he turned around, he saw that she was beaming. "You just redeemed yourself, Shadow. You just did one thing for all of us that, I think, completely redeemed you in our eyes. I don't know why people would still think of you as evil if you're capable of saving a life like that, and completely altering a person's path in life for the better."

The black and red hedgehog sat there, stunned. "R-Really? I...do you really think that?" he asked, turning all the way to her.

The white hedgehog stood up and walked over to him. "Is this going to answer your question?" she asked before suddenly kissing him on the lips. "Now go, get rid of that thing. I'll be waiting in the pool, okay?" with that, she walked off, leaving Shadow sitting there, stunned. He looked at Kara, who was attending to Riku, stroking the fur on his head. For once in what felt like ages, he smiled, a genuinely happy smile. He turned and began walking to one of the many airlocks on ARK, planning on going on HIS first date...with Chaos.

**What do you think? This also marks a change for Riku. I don't want that demon in him, nor that black and white look, anymore. I want him more...happy. I'm tired of keeping him in the dark, as a dark side of me. So...yeah, YAY! **


	9. Foundagain

Chapter Nine: Found again

**I'm sorry for the long delay, Demon. There was stuff going on... :(**

Riku awoke several hours later and stared at the ceiling. He found himself on a bed, wrapped in a blanket. But what was more, he didn't feel like there was something dark inside of him anymore. He felt better, far better than he had ever been. He saw Kara watching him with a bright smile from right beside him, and he turned his head to look into her eyes. "Kara? W-What...just happened?" he asked her quietly.

"You almost died...the demon almost killed you right before my eyes," she replied, placing a hand on his cheek. "But Shadow helped you, and purified you! You're normal again! You aren't white furred anymore or anything like that."

Riku sat there for a moment before saying, "No...no, this isn't real, is it? I'm just in a dream..." he looked at the white roof above him and then sat up. He took a look at his hand, and didn't move for several more seconds. "Now this really has to be a dream..." he muttered quietly, almost unable to believe that his demon was actually gone.

Kara shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Did that feel real?" she asked, grinning at him.

Riku looked over at her and then he looked down at the ground. "I thought Chaos was going to take you away, take you away from the guy who hasn't turned out leader-like at all, as she's said, even though I've done my best at this point just to protect you and her."

The dark blue hedgehog sighed and shook her head. "I talked to her while you were out cold, and she's been too stubborn. She may want to leave with me and take me with her and Shadow, just so that we don't have to deal with her. I've been trying to talk to her, and she's considering it at this point, but I'm worried, Riku-Kun."

He got up and looked at himself. His jacket was now black instead of white, with his pants now appearing to be actual jeans. His glove was the same, and the sword now had a silver hilt along with the now normal colored blade. He then looked around and asked, "Where is she now?"

"Chaos-San is most likely with Shadow. I don't think she'll take too kindly to you trying to talk to her," she replied, twiddling her fingers. She then watched Riku walk out of the room and disappear through the door. She followed him out of the door and down the hall as he began to look for Chaos and Shadow. It wasn't too hard to find them, as they were in one of the bedrooms in the same hall. However, what was surprising was that they were having an actual conversation. It wasn't an argument at all. They were, in fact, discussing what to do with Riku, seeing as what had happened and what he did.

Kara pushed past him and then knocked on the door. Chaos opened it and when she saw Kara, she said, "What are you dong? I thought I told you to stay with Riku for the time being, Kara-Chan!"

The midnight blue hedgehog motioned to the tiger, who was standing there, frowning. "Guiltless, that's what you are. You saw what happened to me initially, and yet you're still planning on taking Kara away from me and leaving me here to be found by G.U.N, aren't you?"

The white hedgehog stomped her foot on the ground and stepped up to him before punching at him, growling out the words, "Because you are hurting her!"

The cat didn't dodge, didn't lean back, didn't do anything in retaliation. He let himself get hit. The force threw his head against a wall, and he felt stunned, pain swarming through his head. Kara let out a gasp when she saw him crumple down on the ground. After regaining his senses after that initial hit, he stood up again and said, "As I've said before, you're very much guiltless. I'm hurting inside, outside now, and I want to try my best for her. Yet, here you are, not even going to give me a second chance because you don't want Kara being hurt?"

Chaos got ready to hit him again when she saw what her punch had done. He was bleeding now from the scrape that her punch had given him. However, she reasserted herself and said, "I've given you enough chances, and you've failed to prove yourself!"

She went to hit him again, trying her hardest to remain her stubborn self, but Kara got in the way and she ended up hitting her and knocking her flat on her back. Riku's anger flashed and he stepped forward, socking her with his left fist. It connected to her face and she felt her nose break. She let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, holding her nose, while Shadow now ran out. He looked around at what was going on and then he glared at Riku. "So you got up just to start a fight, did you?"

"NO!" Riku snapped, turning back and reaching down to help Kara up. Chaos had one of her temples hard enough to knock her out. He lifted her up and held her, and for a moment, Shadow could almost see the love between them take physical form, as something of a white light that hovered between the two. "I was defending Kara and knocking some sense into Chaos, who seems to be overly angry at me."

"I'm sorry!" Chaos said, standing up and looking at Riku. She let go of her face after having managed to reposition her nose, and she looked at him holding Kara. "I just wanted to keep Kara safe, and you seemed to be hurting her. I thought that I was doing you some good with the hits that I was delivering...I was too angry to control myself."

She took a step forward when the alarms all around ARK went off. "Security alert! Unknown force entering hangar bays. Repeat! Unknown forces entering hangar bays."

Shadow cursed silently under his breath and then he said, "G.U.N's tracked us to here as well. They're damn persistent, I'll give them that much!"

The tiger looked back and then he asked, "Shadow, can you get us out of here?"

The black and red hedgehog nodded, but then said, "But we're not going to be doing it the conventional way. I want us to get back to the laboratory and lock ourselves into pods. They'll take us down, but are more than likely to collide with asteroids on the way down. I'll have us chaos control out once we're out in space, and that way, that one guy can't track us through the chaos residue that I leave behind."

The white hedgehog seemed surprised and turned to Shadow. "There's a way to track us using some form of chaos residue left behind when you use chaos moves? I didn't think it left any!"

"It's not really tangible. It's basically just an area of chaos energy, and when I chaos control, it's a trail that can be followed using the right equipment," Shadow replied before he turned. There were gunshots echoing down the corridor as G.U.N came closer, as well as explosions. They were destroying ARK's reactivating security systems. "Hurry now!" he grabbed Chaos and began to run, with Riku following right behind with Kara in his arms.

Upon reaching the room, Shadow activated the computers at the far end while Riku stood on the pad and waited. Shadow got there with him and then glass went around them as they were sealed into a capsule. "Here we go...and this had better work..."

Riku turned to him and asked, "What makes you think that it won't? It's one of your better plans, after all."

He shook his head. "No, one of my better plans would be killing G.U.N by destroying that space station..."

Riku thought about it for a moment before he asked, "So then, why didn't you?"

"Because I was too preoccupied saving someone that I care about, and two others who happened to be tagging along!"

The tiger gave Shadow a confused glance, not noticing that the capsule had shot out from the colony and was heading to Earth. "And that's a bad thing to you?"

The black and red hedgehog shot him a cold glare. "Just shut up and let me concentrate on getting you out of here, alright? You're lucky that I'm dragging you along."

Chaos stayed silent, not wanting to distract Shadow with talk until they had gotten out and away safely, leaving barely any trace of their "chaos residue" behind. Shadow began to focus carefully as they shot down to the Earth, the capsule set to detonate at an exact point away from the colony. Then, they vanished, right as the capsule exploded. If Shadow's plan had worked, they left no traces behind. G.U.N would have a heck of a time finding them afterwards.

They reappeared down on an island in the middle of the ocean. Chaos looked around and then she sniffed the seawater. "This certainly is much nicer than back on ARK. No offense, but ARK is a little dreary because it's constantly indoors and all white and the like. Now then, Shadow," she turned and faced the black and red hedgehog, crossing her arms. "I'm the one who practically made you owe a debt, and you _know _what would happen had you not payed that off, baka!"

He stomped his foot, his lips curling into a frown. "Call me a baka one more time, why don't you? The only reason I repaid that debt was because I felt like it."

Chaos' eyes rolled when he mentioned that. "Really? Have you forgotten what I said would happen to you if you didn't repay the debt you owed me and Kara? That you would die a horrible, painful death at the hands of Ace?"

Shadow turned and headed off, not replying. Chaos saw the pride that was emanating from him and she gave a disgusted sigh as she now looked to Riku. "Keep good care of her, understood?"

As the white hedgehog walked away in pursuit of the black one, Riku could only nod his head. "Come on, Kara, let's get us a nice place in this jungle to sleep."

**SO sorry for the long delay. Things just happened and the like...please, Demon, tell me whatcha think! XD**


End file.
